Angel of the Nobodies
by RocktheChaos
Summary: She was just a girl with an overactive imagination. Who would have thought that she was the one to have brought back the Organization? ZexionxOc
1. Prologue

Hi again:D I have finally posted my second story. Tee hee! xD This is just the prologe, but still, sorry that it's so short. I've had writers block for the past few weeks. D: Anyways, on with the story!!

* * *

Darkness surrounded the thirteen bodies;12 males and 1 female. Each seemed to glow with an essence of darkness. Their bodies had taken on a white, pale-ish color, showing only the features of the face. None of them knew how long they had been floating in this dark abyss. Somehow, it had a soothing effect, making them feel relaxed.

No one had said a word since they had been reunited in the world of darkness. The last to appear was the Superior. The darkness had come together to form his body, piece by piece. All seemed to be in a deep sleep, not noticing the others presence.

Everything was peaceful here. There was not sadness, worry or emptiness. But there were no hearts as well. They truly were nonexistent. Soon, slowly, one by one, they began to arouse from their slumber.

"Hey, where are we?"

"What's going on?"

"Have we returned to nothingness?

Questions like these continued on for a short amount of time before silencing altogether. Twenty-four pairs of eyes rested on their leader. They depended on him for guidance and knowledge. Minutes passed what seemed like hours. No one dared to breathe or speak. At long last, amber eyes became visible against tan skin.

"We have been, resurrected."

* * *

Ok, tell meh what you guys think! All you have to do hit the little review button in the corner. But please no flames. Constructive criticm is allowed though:3 


	2. Destiny Islands!

**Fanfiction was being really mean and wouldn't let me post this on Saturday OR Sunday. I even stayed up till 2 o' clock in the morning to finish this! D: I'm nost exactly sure if I like the beginning of this chapter, but I do like the ending. :3 But I was able to come up with a small description of what Tori looks like. I'll try and draw a nice picture of her and put it on my profile. But basically see has really short hair with bangs that sweep to the side. And its light brown and she has pale green eyes. Yeah, that's all I have so far. xD I know it's sad...**

**Discalter:** **Sadly, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Tori and this storyline. Tee hee, if I DID own KH, Riku's boxers would be on my head...fear it. **

* * *

"Hey, she's coming to!"

Slowly, pale green eyes met a clear blue sky, along with three heads hovering over her. The girl let out a soft cry, bolting upright, banging heads with one of them. "Ow!" The person cried. Placing a hand on her injured forehead, she glanced around at the three strangers.

The one sitting behind her, was a girl with purplish round eyes and shoulder length red hair. She wore a short pastel pink dress that clung to her small frame.

'_Kairi._'

To her left sat a brown spiky-haired boy with enormous blue eyes. He wore a black jacket, shirt, puffy pants, fingerless gloves, and big shoes. Bit of blue, yellow, red and white decorated the clothing. When she looked at him, she swore she saw another person looking back at her.

'_Sora._'

On her left was a sliver haired boy with aqua green eyes. His wardrobe consisted of a white and yellow vest, a black zipped up shirt that showed part of his belly (which she had the urge to poke), and navy blue baggy pants. He looked slightly older than the other two.

'_Riku._'

There was an uncomfortable silence in the air. Thankfully, Sora was able to break it.

"Hey, what's your name?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the girl exclaimed, "my name is Tori." The brown haired boy smiled. "I'm Sora, and these are my friends Riku and Kairi. Tori nodded calmly. "Nice to meet you." Inside she was screaming like mad. She was actually talking to the people of Kingdom Hearts! Who wouldn't be happy?!

Riku began to look her over. "Where are you from exactly?" '_Crap, I can't tell them I from a whole different universe! Um, lets see, where could I call home here?' _Then it hit her. "I'm from Radiant Garden," she announced, sighing inwardly. Immediately she mentally smacked herself when Sora's face lit up. "Radiant Garden? Then you must know Leon!" "Actually," she started, "I don't know him. But I have seen him before. Usually with Yuffie." Well, at least that was true.

Apparently, Kiari wanted to ask questions too. "How exactly did you get here?" she asked Tori. She went silent. How exactly **did** she get here? "Well," Tori started, "I was coming home from school, and then this guy came out of nowhere, told me something weird, and then left. And then I blacked out, and that's how I got here." "What did he look like?" Kiari asked. "Well, he was wearing a long black coat with the hood up, so I couldn't see his face..."

Sora jumped up in shock. "BLACK COAT?! Like an Organization XIII coat?!?" "Erm..actually yeah, that's exactly what it looked like," Tori blinked. "Maybe you should stay with us for awhile, until we can figure out what's going on," Riku suggested. "Ok!" Tori replied, a little to fast I might add. He flashed her a weird look, but shrugged it off, extending his hand to her as he stood up.

Giving a nod, she accepted it, pulling herself up as Sora did the same for Kiari. '_I'm touching Riku...'_ Tori drooled mentally. The four of them started to make their way to the docked boats next to the pier, when a voice came out of nowhere.

"Oh, your not going anywhere."

The group swerved around only to see a cloaked figure stepping out of a pillar of darkness. Tori could feel his piercing gaze poking holes through her body, causing her to shiver. Wasn't this the same man who brought her to this place? Her thoughts were now racing. What would happen next?

Sora and Riku pushed the two girls behind them for protection. "It's Organization XIII!" Cried Sora. '_No duh you idiot._' Tori thought to herself. '_You only said it about a few hundred times during KH2._'

"I'm not here to fight," the figure spoke, "only to retrieve our angel." He pointed to Tori. Riku let out a grunt. "If its Tori you want, your not getting her!" She Tori felt her cheeks tingle. A small blush perhaps? Shaking her head slightly, she peered over Riku to get a better look at the man. "Hey, what number are you?" She randomly called out without releasing it.

He let out a small chuckle. "Why don't you guess?" He told her, "my Superior said that you were able to tell us apart." She started at him curiously before cautiously making her way out from behind the boys into full view. Tori began to look over him. Maybe she really could tell who it was...

"Well, your not Superior, your not Xigbar, and I know that your not Xaldin. You don't fit their descriptions at all," She started, "And you can't be Axel, not skinny enough. Your not Demyx, cause he's to adorable for this mission. Not Roxas, cause he's supposedly stuck inside of Sora." She stuck her thumb at the brown haired boy. "Hm..." She stood puzzling over the man's identity. Her fingers did come in handy for counting though. "Not Larxene, cause obviously your not a girl. Not Zexion, cause he's smaller than you. ...Wait, could you possibly be...?" Her confustion when from shock to fear. "AH!" Tori screamed. "It's Saix! He's gonna eat me!!" Immediately she shot back behind Riku, cowering in fear.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi were a little confused. What the heck just happened? The figure pulled down his hood, revealing Saix, exactly as Tori had said. He could only smirk at the teen's expressions. Their **emotions.** How nice it must be to still have a heart...

Saix shook his head slightly, clearing the thoughts from his head. Letting his gaze fall back on the small girl. "Tori," he cooed. "I think that you might want to come with me. Aren't there many Nobodies that you want to meet?" He watched as the girl poked her head out from behind Riku. At least he had her attention. "If you come back with me you'll get to meet them all." "All of them? As in, the whole Organization?" she asked in a small voice. "All of them."

Tori remained quiet for a few minutes, trying to decide if she should or should not follow Saix. In the end, she thought it would best to go with him. If she stuck around on the islands, she knew that she would say something stupid, getting herself found out, or stealing Riku's boxers. (Trust me, she **would **find a way.) By going with the Organization, she would be happier, and run out of energy faster. (The castle IS really big.)

Bravely, Tori began to walk over to Saix. That was, until she someone grabbed her arm, abruptly stopping her. Turning her head, her eyes widened slightly seeing that the one who stopped her was Riku. "You can't go with them!" He hissed at her. "They're dangerous." "Yeah," she whispered. "I know." His face held confusion. If she knew that they were dangerous, why would she insist on going with Saix? Riku got his answer. "They, in fact, were so dangerous that you had to kill them. Every single one. Not only were the Heartless, but the Nobodies where your enemies as well."

Tori's attitude was no longer shy and kind, but full of rage and hate. She struggled in vain to try and break free from Riku's grip, but he only held on tighter. "Let go of me!" She cried out. While all of this was happening, nobody noticed Saix move from his position, until a small scream was emitted. "Kairi!" Sora exclaimed. Saix had managed to take hold of Kairi, holding his Claymore out in front of her in a threatening position. The girl had a look of terror written across her facial features.

Riku gasped at the sight, while Saix's face remained emotionless. "Let her go, or it's the end of the Princess," he merely stated. Riku could feel beads of perspiration form under his long bangs. What could he do? Keep someone he barley knew out of the reaches of Organization XIII, or save his friend that he knew all his life? He could feel his grip on Tori coming undone, letting her finally pull away. She then began to trek back over to the Nobody. Seeing this, Saix let Kairi go, who ran over to Sora, collapsing into his arms.

Another dark portal appeared behind the man. He held his hand out to Tori, who took it without skipping a beat. "Shall we go now, my angel?" She gave him a small nod as he led her into the portal. She bravely walked in without looking back to the people she was leaving behind. '_Until we meet again...'_ she thought silently as darkness suddenly began to cloud her mind, leaving her weak. Her eyes unintentionally closed and she felt her balance slip. A pair of strong hands caught her before she could hit the ground, scooping her up into a well built chest.

Her last thoughts were of the Organization before sleep finally took over.

* * *

**This is really sad. I already have a sequal planned out. At least that shows that I've been thinking really hard about this story. Oh and news about _Frozen Dream_. I'm stuck in the middle of the chapter I'm writting, and I might just go ahead and rewrite it, so I have no idea when I will get it posted. **

**Please R and R. KTHX**


	3. Welcome to The Castle That Never Was

Hi guys, I've finally got the next chapter up! Go me! xD Well, Tori gets to meet Demyx and Xemnas now. That's good. I can tell you that the next chapter will be a little more action packed than this one. It's so exciting! (I just need to write it first...)

Another part of the small description of my OC: currently she is wearing her school uniform which consistes of a light blue v- neck vest with a black tie and white 3 quarter sleeve blouse with a black skirt and black mary jane shoes with white socks. Happy Bithday. xD

Discalimer: Sadly I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did..well...let's just say that Kairi had a small accident'.

* * *

"Ugg, don't tell me I passed out again.." Tori muttered silently. Her body was pressed against a cold, hard marble floor, stiff from sleeping in the same position. Slowly, she sat up, glancing around before letting her eyes rest back at what looked liked a back wall. From the looks of it, she was in a prison cell.

Cell? As in the cell **Kairi** was in when Saix captured her? Oh no he did not...

Immediately Tori jumped up and turned around to the front of the cage where the bars were located. Running up to them, she gripped the bars and peered out from behind them, eyes darting back and forth, finally resting on a hooded figure whose back was to her.

Taking in deep breath, she yelled out to him. "Elf Man, if that's you, when I get out of here, I'm going to hurt you! I can take care of myself! And remember, I came along **willingly**! I'm not going to try and run away like **Kairi**! Don't even think of comparing me to that-..." She stopped when the man turned around, pulling down his hood. "Who's 'Elf Man'?" he asked. Tori froze. A mullet and green eyes came to view. It couldn't...could it? He's really..alive?

"Demyx..?" her voice softened, barley above a whisper. Tori could feel her eyes beginning to water. He really was alive! "Hey, you know my name!" A smile tugged across his adorable face. "So Saix was ri..." he paused when the girl began sniffling. "Um, are you ok?" he asked her, frowning slightly. That's when Tori couldn't take it. Bowing her head, tears slowly streamed down her face. Demyx was taken aback. Did he make her cry somehow? "Uh, hey, please don't cry," he called out to her. "Please don't be sad!" Tori could only shake her head.

"I'm not crying cause I'm sad," she choked out. "I'm crying cause I'm happy." Now the boy was confused. Crying because she was happy? Bringing his hand to his chin, he began to ponder this. Maybe going without a heart for so long could do that to a guy, making him wonder why a girl would start crying. But he did remember how to comfort one. Opening a dark portal, he teleported himself inside the cage, right behind the sobbing girl. Placing a hand on her head, he said in a comforting voice, "It's ok. Please, don't cry." Tori flinched when he first made contact with her, almost a little afraid." But when she turned around to face him, she couldn't help but fling herself into his arms when she saw him smile.

Demyx wasn't sure now how to react to this. He had never made physical contact like this since he became a Nobody. So he continued to pat her head. A few moments later, Tori pulled away from the older boy, taking a couple of steps away from him. Taking a deep breath, sweeping a hand across her eyes, she regained her composer. Lifting her head high, she smiled at him. "I'm sorry for doing that. I didn't mean to just start crying," She giggled nervously. "Like I said before, I was really happy." Demyx stared at her. "You cry when your happy?" "Oh no!" She exclaimed. "I only started crying because I was so happy to see that you were alive. I wasn't exactly sure if Saix was right or not when he said that the Nobodies were alive, but when I saw you, I knew he was."

"You mean," Demyx started, "that you were happy..to see me?" He was very surprised at this statement. No one was **ever** glad to see him. He was just a nuisance; that guy who believed that he had a heart and emotions; the one who didn't like to fight, just sit around and play his sitar. Tori nodded her head. "Of course silly, I love you!" Now Demyx almost fell over when he heard **that.** Someone **loved** him?! He felt his head begin to spin from confusion.

Tori then realized what she had said and began to try and explain herself. "No, Demyx, not that kind of love!" She cried out. "I mean like, um, brother-sister, friend kind of love." Demyx just cocked his head to the left and blinked. This girl wasn't making a lot of sense... "Um, just forget I said anything," she mumbled, waving her hand half-heartedly to the side. The teen shook his head and decided to drop the subject. "Your name's Tori right?" he asked her. "Yup, that it is," she said grinning at him. He couldn't help bet smile back. This girl had a soothing aura around her that made him feel happy. Maybe Saix was right about what he said...

"And obviously, your Demyx."

He smirked. "You got it. Anyway, Saix said that once you woke up, I was to take you to the Superior, so lets go." Tori nodded. "Alrighty." Making the cell bars disappear, Demyx jumped down to the floor below. He offered his hand to Tori who took it calmly, thanking him while doing so. Side by side, they began to make their way down the long pathway that led deeper into the castle.

**.::o::.::o::.::o::.::o::.::o::.**

"Hey Demyx?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we walking? I mean, couldn't we use a darkness portal or something?"

Demyx felt himself cringe when she brought it up. "Um well, Saix said not to, or else we would break my sitar." Tori gave a look of disbelief. "He would brake your sitar?" she asked. "Yes," he answered her in a small voice. Tori blinked and shook her head. "Ok ok, walking is fine."

They continued on in silence until they reached the Proof of Existence. That's when Tori lost it."Wow!" she exclaimed, "Yes, yes! It's brilliant! Oh my gosh!" Demyx had to grab hold of her so when she was prancing about, she wouldn't 'accidentally' go through one of the portals. "Come on," he pleaded with her, "You can see the others later, but we need to see Xemnas **now**!"

Tori blew out a puff of air. "But..."she began to protest with him. Demyx only shook his head. "Don't worry," he told her, "you will get to meet all of the members, I promise. Just not now." Tori opened her mouth to protest again, but when she saw his look of pleading, she snapped it shut and silently followed him up the stairs that led to the Superior's quarters.

**.::o::.::o::.::o::.::o::.::o::.**

Xemnas sat behind his desk, hand on chin. Saix stood next to him in utter obedient silence. The blue haired man had come in earlier explaining that the angel had come with him without need of force and was know fast asleep in the dungeon cell. Xemnas could only smirk. Everything was going to plan.

Footsteps could now be heard, along with the muffled sound of voices. The large door to the office opened slightly as Demyx poked his head through, announcing his arrival. Slowly he crept inside with Tori hiding shyly behind his back. The boy saluted and brought himself to attention. "Superior," he announced, "I have brought the angel to you." Xemnas' smirk widened as he stood up. "Very good," he told him, "You are dismissed."

Demyx bowed slightly then turned to Tori, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "Good luck," was all he said as he scurried away to who knows where. She watched him leave in horror. '_Oh no..he left me here, with __**them**_!' She turned slighly so that she was now completely facing the other nobodies. "Hi," she called out quietly while waving slightly.

Gracefully, Xemnas walked around his desk and toward Tori. "Welcome my angel," he started, bowing, "to The Castle That Never Was."

* * *

So..how did you guys like it eh? Need to start typing the next to come...and I already know how to start it...goes off to write

Please R and R. I would really appreciate it. I will even hand out cookies to those who review. :3


	4. The Hunt is On

**Hey, I got another chapter up! Go me:3 Nya, I stayed up late just to finish it, even though I didn't get as much written as I hoped to. Part of Tori's power is revealed thoguh. But the action will come in the next chapter, I promise. Now I should really get back to Frozen Dream...**

**Dislcaimer: Sorry, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I only own Tori and her awsomeness. And no, you can't take in. D:**

* * *

The Superior had his arms coolly crossed behind his back as he circled the young girl. Her eyes were glued to him, not daring to let him out of her sight. "Are you really our angel?" he asked her. She was silent, not sure of how to answer. When she didn't reply, Xemnas continued on. "We were supposedly brought back to out non-existent lives by some sort of 'angel', the Angel of the Nobodies. It was said that by her very will of though, that she brought us back."

Tori was in complete awe now. She had wanted the Organization to come back. She could remember how every day, after beating Kingdom Hearts 2, how she wish she could bring them back; to save their lives, to give them all hearts to make them whole. But, did she really have that power to do that? Or was it someone else that willed for the Nobodies to thrive?

"Saix told me that you know a lot about us all. Like our Trues Names, ranks and Nicknames. Was it hard for you to learn such information? Or did it come naturally?" the Superior asked. "I do know a lot," she finally said, "but it did take me a while to learn everything. And yet I still don't know as much as I thought." Her voice was soft as she remembered how she had stayed up late, just to learn more about the Organization and the Nobodies. She was completely fascinated by them. Not just by their looks, but by their thoughts and actions. Never before had she had seen characters like these.

"But," Xemnas started again, "by the way you are acting, I'm beginning to doubt that you are really the one who could do such a thing. You are to timid and small. You have no greatness about you. There is no strength behind your words. Maybe I have made a mistake..." he then trailed off, his eyes giving off a faraway look.

The Superior glanced over at Tori, to see how she was taking such news. Her face was covered with pain and confusion. He smirked inwardly. Now to unleash her sealed power...

"Saix," he called out to the other man. "Yes, my Superior?" came the calm reply.

"Dispose of this girl. She is not the one we seek."

Tori gasped. Did he mean as in, kill her? A knot began to form in the pit of her stomach as Saix edged closer. She could feel herself subconsciously backing up, her body quivering with fright. "No...NO!" And with that she ran out of the room.

Xemnas chuckled despite himself. "Give her a 2 minute head start, then you may go after her."

"Yes, Xemnas."

**.::o::.::o::.::o::.::o::.::o::.**

Tori was breathing hard as she searched frantically over the Proof of Existence for Demyx's plaque. Her heart raced as she searched over and over for it. Saix was coming soon, so she didn't have much time.

'_Why can't I find it_?!' she thought angrily to herself as she growled in frustration. She then froze when the soft '_clack_' of the heel of shoes began to come down the stairs. Without thinking, Tori dove through the nearest portal to escape from the coming wrath of the Berserker.

**.::o::.::o::.::o::.::o::.::o::.**

Tori let out a loud _oof_' as she landed on a hard carpeted surface. Groaning, she sat up to find herself in a rather large library. Sighing in relief, she jumped up to wander around to look for a hiding spot and a nobody.

The library was even larger that she though as she traveled about. Hundreds of bookcases lined the walls, giving the room a feeling of that of a maze. Once in a while, Tori would find a few books that had been carelessly tossed aside on the floor. Chairs, tables and couches were randomly scattered throughout the room. When she came to the center of it all, she stopped in her tracks.

Lying down on one of the couches was none other that Emo Boy himself; Zexion. One of his legs were bent while the other was lazily draped over the edge. Books were piled up around him. His nose suddenly twitched slightly, making Tori realize that he knew she was there. She didn't bother trying to run away. Zexion probably didn't care what she did as long as she didn't disturb him. Without looking up, the Emo asked, "Who are you?"

Tori felt her knees buckle under her weight and face grow hot. His voice was soft, silky, and smooth, yet deep, cold, and firm. She _**really**_ liked his voice.

"Um, I'm Tori."

Zexion remained silent. Tori at first thought that he hadn't heard her, and was about to repeat herself when he finally spoke up. "What are you doing here?"

Tori couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, I was wondering that myself. What the heck am I doing here? I was going home from school when Saix popped out of nowhere and pushed me through a dark portal and I ended up on Destiny Islands." She began to know pace across the area. "Then when I finally get to meet the Trio of Heros, Saix comes back and then takes me here, to the Castle That Never Was. And then he put me in a cell, a freakin' gosh forsaken cell that** Kairi **was held captive in. And after that, I make myself look like an idiot in front of Demyx by crying cause he was actually alive and not deadd." She took a deep breath and then began to ramble on. "Then Saix threatened to break his sitar if he used a fricken portal, so we had to walk the whole way to Mansex's stupid office, and once we got there, he** left** me alone with them! You do not leave a girl alone with the Superior or the Berserker. Trust me, it doesn't end well. Superior then started to call me an angel and then said I wasn't and then told Saix to go kill me. So I ran and I was trying to find Demyx, but Saix was already after me, so I jumped into the nearest door I saw and now here I am!" She let our a huff of air as she plopped into a chair across from Zexion.

By now he was completely alert at what the girl was saying. During the middle of Tori's rant, he had put his book down and sit up. From the pieces of information that he could understand, it sounded as if Saix had intentionally brought this girl here just to kill her. But that didn't make sense. Saix might be a little psychotic, but he didn't kill just for the fun of it. She said that Xemnas had called her an angel. '_Wait, angel_?' The thought struck him. Was this the angel that supposedly was supposed to save them? As he looked her over, doubt flooded him. She was to plain, and there seemed nothing special about her. Yet...somewhere deep inside him, he felt that there was more then met the eye.

**.::o::.::o::.::o::.::o::.::o::.**

Saix could feel himself losing control. When he finally was able to go after the girl, he immediately went to Demyx, expecting her to be with him. But all he found was the musician lounging around on his bed, playing his sitar. After that, the Berserker had search the whole castle for her. Hours went by and there still was no sign of her.

Saix let out an agitated growl. If he didn't find Tori soon, he knew that not only Xemnas would be mad, but he, himself, would already start to tear something apart. The man soon continued on his search for the 'fake' angel after trying to soothe his annoyance. '_Once I find her_,' he thought, '_I won't even let her beg for mercy_.'

**.::o::.::o::.::o::.::o::.::o::.**

Tori scanned over the books, looking for an interesting topic. Already she had been stuck in the library for 2 hours. Talking to Zexion, or at least, attempting to, had gotten boring, seeing as how he barley answered her. Letting out a deep sigh, she searched on. Minutes passed and still there was nothing. Turning in defeat, she lazily sat back down.

'_So bored..._'

When one who has a creative imagination is bored out of their mind and cannot seem to find any source of entertainment, they resort to the next best thing; their thoughts. So Tori decided to resort to that action. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts drift.

But for some reason, her imagination was somehow different. Her mind was blank and hazy. All that flowed through was an image of herself. Tori couldn't understand this at all. Slowly, she began to try and melt the image of herself, to let other images form, but nothing happened. After several attempts, she realized that one thought was not going to go away. So she then went to change her clothes. The uniform soon peeled away, replaced by an organization coat, only slight changes in it. The gloves where now fingerless, and a silver belt was draped across her waist. Several piercings were now implanted into her ears and chokers hung around her neck.

A sharp pang brought Tori back to reality, making her cry up. Zexion glanced up at her, then back down at his book, but suddenly back up again, a look of confusion spread across his handsome features. Tori caught his look, gazing down herself. She jumped up in surprise once she saw that she was wearing what she had pictured herself in. "How is this possible?" she mumbled, looking herself over. Somehow, this had sparked Zexion's interest, bringing him over to her. His eyes traveled up and down her body. The young girl felt herself shiver. No one had ever done that before.

Eventually he spoke up. "How...did you do that?" he asked her. Tori wasn't exactly sure of how to answer. "Well," she stated," I just imagined it, and it happened." Her voice was quiet, still full of shock. Something went off in the Emo's head. Maybe this actually was the angel that the Superior was talking about. Now to kill her off? He was making a huge mistake...

"Stay here, got it? Don't leave for anything." Zexion told her, opening up a dark portal. "What? Wait, where are you..? No, you can't leave me here, what if..." she was cut off as the man disappeared from view. "..Saix comes?" Glumly, she laid down on the couch he had once occupied. Now she was all alone. What if Saix did come? She couldn't protect herself, she could only run.

Tori pulled the hood of her jacket over her head, beginning to fall into a light sleep. If he did come, she would put up a fight. She wouldn't let him kill her that easily.

* * *

**Well, there's a little suspence for ya.** **Will Saix find Tori or not? I already know, but you shall soon find out! insert insane stupid laughter here Um yeah..I should go to bed now...**


	5. Get Out Alive

Wow, I finally finished the next chapter. Its a miracle! slapped yeah, I stayed up late just for you guys! Meh, I've never written a fighting scene before, so please be nice. D: And so far this is my longest chapter yet. Oh yeah, who's good? 3 Constructive critisim is welcome.

Oh, and its a songfic, casue I wanted to try one. I was actually listening to the song when I was writting it and I thought it fit really well.

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own KH, or Three Days Grace. But I do own Tori and this wonderful story of mine. :)

* * *

Zexion hurriedly rushed into Xemnas' office. The Superior had been at his desk shuffling through papers when the man had came in, disrupting him. "Is there something you need, Number Six?" he asked, his voice etched with irritation. "Superior," he said, "There seems to be a strange girl wandering around the castle. Did you know anything about this?" Number One grinned slightly. "Actually, I do."

Zexion watched as the older man stood and began to pace slowly behind his desk. A faraway look had settled onto his tan face. Moments later he stopped and turned to face him. "Saix is currently hunting her down," he said, "He knows that once he finds her, he must help activate her hidden power. If you find her, take her to him."

"Superior," Zexion struggled, "I think that she might have already discovered that power." Xemnas immediately demanded he tell him all that he knew. He gave a simple answer; she changed her clothes. The Superior gave him a weird look.

"Was that all?"

"That was all."

**.::o::.::o::.::o::.::o::.::o::.**

_**No time for goodbye he said**_

_**As he faded away**_

_**Don't put your life in someone's hands**_

_**Their bound to steal it away**_

_**Don't hide your mistakes**_

'_**Cause they'll find you, burn you**_

_**Then he said **_

'_Me and my big fat mouth..._' Tori angrily thought to herself. Currently she was running for her life from a rather psychotic Berserker who was close at her heels. She had been in a rather light sleep in the Library, but somehow Saix had managed to find her. Being woken up rather rudely wasn't very nice... A yell, a kick to the shin, a curse, a mad Berserker, and a very scared little girl defiantly isn't a great alarm clock.

But there was no time to think of such things. Tori needed to find Demyx and fast!

Turning around another corner, and up a flight of stairs, Tori found herself in Twilight's View. She glanced in awe at the spaciousness of the room. Giant nobody signs were engraved into the walls. Hastily, Tori picked up her pace as soon as she could hear the footsteps of another; namely Saix.

_**If you want to get out alive**_

_**Run for your life**_

_**If you want to get out alive**_

_**Run for your life**_

Boldly, she rushed through the tunnel and into the Hall Of Empty Melodies. Her feet abruptly stopped as her mind drifted into reminiscence about fighting Xiggy. Tori was to deep in thought to realize that Saix was coming up behind her. With one swing of his Claymore, she was on the ground.

A loud shriek erupted from her throat as pain spread throughout her body. A rather large wound had been deeply embedded into her skin. Blood gently oozed from it and down her back, the coat only soaking up some of the red liquid. Her breath was coming out it short gasps of air, shoulders heaving.

_**This is my last time she said**_

_**As she faded away**_

_**It's hard to imagine**_

_**But one day you'll end up like me**_

_**Then she said**_

Saix grinned crazily as he saw Tori's blood drip off his Claymore. Somehow, the sight of it excited him. Bleeding did prove that you were alive... right?! It had been awhile since he had seen blood. Fighting Heartless and other Nobodies didn't give you that chance.

Tori forced her body up. Laying on the ground wouldn't help the situation. She figured that Saix was just nearing his Berserker mode. The Kingdom Hearts moon was still shining up in the dark sky after all. Running away now would be no use in escaping him; she would have to fight. But, she had no weapon, how would she fend him off? It didn't matter now, she would find some sort of protection.

_**If you want to get out alive**_

_**Run for your life**_

_**If you want to get out alive**_

_**Run for your life**_

_**If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)**_

_**Run for you life (Life)**_

_**If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)**_

_**Run for our life (Life)**_

Saix began to advance on her, sword posed at his side. Tori staggered, painfully dodging each swing. How long would she be able to keep it up?

**.::o::.::o::.::o::.::o::.::o::.**

Demyx aimlessly wandered through the castle, Roxas at his side. It had been 3 hours since he left Tori with the Superior. After Saix had barged into his room demanding to know where she was, he had started to look for her himself, but had no luck in the matter. Luckily he had found Roxas walking around and had asked for his help. Bored, he had easily accepted.

Now they were nearing the Hall of Empty Melodies. They had already been by there earlier, but needed to head back that same way. A loud scream suddenly stopped them in their tracks. "What was that?" Roxas asked. Demyx gasped in realization. "Oh no!" he cried, "That was Tori! Come on Rox, hurry up!"

He took off ahead of the boy who stood silent for a moment before heading off after him.

**.::o::.::o::.::o::.::o::.::o::.**

Tori could feel herself blacking out. Any second she knew that she would loose complete consciousness at any moment from loss of blood. Her head was spinning and her body felt heavy. Blood was beginning to form in a small pool around her were she lay on the hard ground. Now her breath was coming out in short gasps. Saix had been able to land another powerful slash on her stomach. The pain was immense. If only she could cast Cure...

_**If I stay, it won't be long**_

_**Till I'm burning on the inside**_

Saix stood about 15 feet from the bloody girl looking rather...bored? Yes, bored. He had thought this 'angel' would have been more of a challenge, but apparently not. She wasn't even fighting back. Superior had told him earlier that he needed to fight her to bring out her hidden power. They had been fighting for 10 minutes and still there was nothing! The more he thought about it, the more agitated he became.

Tori was now struggling to stand up. If she couldn't find away to heal herself, then she might...

"Tori!!"

_**If I go, I can only hope**_

_**That I make it to the other side**_

The girl snapped her head over to the voice. Demyx stood, leaning over the balcony, chest heaving like he had been running a marathon. Her eyes saw another figure come up, and felt her heart stop. It was Roxas! She could see small beads of perspiration forming on his bang covered forehead.

'_Roxas...wait! That's it!'_

Fully standing now, she stiffly thrust her arms out beside her, bowing her head. Closing her eyes, Tori began to craft two weapons, weapons of power, beauty, and magic. Her fingers seemed to twitch in anticipation, ready to hold the tools of choice. Seconds later, cold metal was being gripped, energy flowing around them steadily.

_**If you want to get out alive**_

_**Run for your life**_

Picking her head back up, Tori twirled and threw herself into a fighting stance. Flashed of light were admitted from her hands, then vanished revealing Oathkeeper (left) and Oblivion (right).

"Heal!" she cried out, lifting Oblivion above her head. A green mist spread over her body, stopping the blood flow but not completely healing her wounds.

Saix raised an eyebrow. He hadn't expected this. Within a blink of the eye, Tori was charging at him at full speed. With a twist of his wrist, he used his claymore to block the incoming attack. Tori jumped around the giant sword and swung again, this time hitting him on his side. She knew that it had barley put a dent into his health, but she continued on, blow after blow.

_**If you want to get out alive**_

_**Hold on for**_

Demyx watched from above is sheer amazement. He didn't know that she could do that. At first he had wanted to intervene, but for some reason, Roxas had stopped him. He glanced over at the younger boy, His hands were gripping the railing tightly. Each and every movement that Tori made, his baby blue eyes followed. He still couldn't believe that when she had looked at him she was able to summon **his** weapons.

Saix staggered back. This girl meant business now. She held back nothing at all and seemed to be growing in strength. Small whips of energy began to circle her body. He felt himself tense. She was up to something.

Tori was concentrating hard. She was barley aware now of what she was doing. Sharp pangs ran throughout her head and again she was going at Saix at full strength. The Berserker was ready for her now, and was about to block her coming attack when she disappeared from sight.

_**If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)**_

_**Run for you life**_

_**If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)**_

_**Run for your life**_

He stopped and stared, letting his guard relax. She was gone, not a trace left. Maybe she wouldn't come back...

He let out a loud grunt as cold steel collided with his skull, sending him flying. Tori had reappeared behind the man shortly after disappearing. Sweat rolled off her brow as she flung herself after Saix yet again. Blow after blow she threw at him, combo after combo, not letting up.

Saix could feel himself losing power and stamina. He didn't even have enough energy to block or fight back. This battle would not end well.

"Is Saix...losing?" Demyx asked Roxas timidly. The short blond nodded stiffly. Saix did not go down very easily, that he knew. Xemnas had only had a few meetings about some person 'angel' thing that was going to help/save the Nobodies. He had never understood any of it at all and had never really cared about it enough to ask about it. But after watching this girl fight, maybe The Superior was finally on to something...

_**If I stay, it won't be long**_

_**Till I'm burning on the inside**_

_**If I go, I can only hope**_

_**That I make it to the other side**_

_**If I stay, it won't be long**_

_**Till I'm burning on the inside**_

A dark portal suddenly appeared and none other than Numero Uno stepped out. A glance at the battle field filled him with anger and excitement. He looked over at the other members who stood beside him. They hadn't seemed to notice him yet. Letting out a huff of annoyance, he jumped off the railing and in-between the fighters.

Drawing out his sabers, he gracefully blocked Tori's upcoming and final attack on Saix. The girl let out a gasp of surprise. When did Xemnas get here?! Her mind began to swim in confusion. The keyblades vanished and Tori fell to her knees. Her body felt as heavy as lead. _'I guess I over did it just a little bit,'_ she thought to herself.

_**If I go, If I go**_

She could feel herself shaking. A mix of fear and relief washed over her. A body swooped down next to her in a matter of seconds.

"Hey, Tori, are you alright?!"

It was Demyx. She turned her head toward him. His face was covered with concern, but his eyes then widened in shock. "Tori..you're eyes!" What...eyes? What was he talking about?

Again she tried to stand up, but came crashing down, feeling rather lightheaded. Thankfully, Demyx caught her and pulled her into his arms. There she lay limp and helpless. Her body wasn't responding to anything she told it to do.

_**Burning on the inside**_

_**Burning on the inside**_

_**Burning on the inside**_

Saix was still breathing hard, but he seemed to be ok. If the Superior had not come any sooner, he might have died. He was pretty beat up, but after a few potions and some rest, he would be fine in a few hours. Xemnas walked over to the blue haired man and nodded to him. Hastily the man stood to give his report. "Her powers have fully awakened, Superior," Saix told him. Xemnas smirked slightly. "Very good."

Demyx began to panic. Tori's wounds had reopened and blood was flowing everywhere. From her previous loss of blood, this time was very serious. If she wasn't treated now, she would die. The girl had already passed out and seemed to be paling.

The Superior then walked over to them, stopping a few feet away. With just a glance, he turned and formed a dark portal. "Take her to Vexen," he said. "He should be able to fix her." And with that, he was gone.

Demyx gladly excepted the information, forming a portal of his own and went off to find the Mad Scientist.

* * *

So, what did you guys think? I guess it was ok. I guess I kinda left you guys with a clifhanger. xD Tee Hee! What will happen when out heroin meets the insane scientist, Vexen?! Stay tuned to find out! 3 


	6. Recovery

Agg, this chapter is to short! D: But i really wanted to update..

**Disclaimer: **I'm not rich...

* * *

Demyx landed in Vexen's lab in a flash. The scientist was busily mixing together strange concoctions and did not take notice of our music loving nobody. Before he could say a word, Vexen spoke."Demyx, I have no time for your nonsense. Leave at once."

Demyx winced. He didn't even know why he was here, but he went ahead and told him to be on his way. He would have left, but as seeing how Tori looked even worse than before, he stayed right where he was.

"No! I can't leave yet. You don't even know why I'm here!" He yelled at the older man. The comment made Vexen enraged. He was in the middle of his experiments, trying to be ready for when the angel came. "Demyx, I said lea..." He stopped immediately when he turned around, seeing for the first time, Tori laying lifeless in the boy's arms.

All he could do was stare. Eventually he came out of his trace as he noticed a small pool of blood forming underneath them. He motioned to a nearby table so that Demyx could lay her there. The mullet boy did as commanded.

Vexen took his gloves off and pulled out a small First Ad kit. The man then turned back toward the musician. "Go find Larexene and bring her back here." With a small nod, he was gone.

The scientist mussed to himself as he looked the girl over. Some of the wounds were deep, while others were nothing more than scratches and bruises. If he worked fast, then she would hopefully recover soon.

**.::o::.::o::.::o::.::o::.::o::.**

Roxas stood exactly in the same spot where he had witnessed the fight. He still couldn't figure it out. Footsteps sounded from behind him, but he didn't turn around.

"Yo, Roxas. I've been looking all over for you! What are you doing?" came a voice. "Axel," he started. "She's here." The red head came up beside him and leaned on the railing. "Rox, what are you...WHOA!!" He leaned forward, not believing his eyes. Blood was splatted everywhere below them. Axel straightened his posture and looked over at his best friend. "I'm guessing an animal ran through here..?" he asked.

Roxas could only shake his head. "She and Saix were fighting. She almost lost, but when Demyx and I got here, somehow she bounced back..."he paused. "Then summoned my weapons and beat him." Axel stared. "How could she manage to do that? I thought that only you and Sora could summon the keyblade."

The younger boy shook his head. His hands clenched into tight balls at his side. Somehow he just couldn't grasp it. At all the meetings, they had been told of a person who, just by a single thought, brought back the entire Organization. _'Only she left out the heart part.' _Axel still didn't understand what the blond was trying to say. Probably because he never payed attention during those meetings. _'She fought exactly like me, attacks and all, perfectly mimicked...'_

The pyro glanced at his best friend and sighed. Jeez, he needed to loosed up and stop thinking so much. Swinging an arm around the boys neck, he forced him to start walking. "Come on, Roxas," he said. "I think you need some Sea-salt ice cream to calm you down.

Before Roxas could even protest, Axel pushed him through a dark portal.

**.::o::.::o::.::o::.::o::.::o::.**

Slowly, consciousness returned to Tori. She let out a soft moan as she attempted to open her eyes. A blinding light made her close them again. Her body felt stiff and numb. Cold metal was pressed against parts of her body. The only real bad part about it was that she had a huge headache. It was the main reason why she woke up.

"Hey, are you up yet?" came from a random voice. Tori reopened her eyes to see that someone was hovering over her. She let out a small yelp and moved slightly. Her body twitched and cried out in pain from the sudden movement. "Hey," the person said again. "Don't move, got it?"

Tori attempted to nod in understanding, but seeing as it hurt to move, she just grunted. Focus came more into view and Tori realized that the person was actually a woman. A woman with short blond hair with antenna. Wait..antenna hair..?

"Are you...Larexene?" Tori asked cautiously. The woman looked back down on her. "Well, you are smarter than you look." The girl rolled her eyes and closed them again. Jeez, for some reason she was very sleepy. She tried her best to hold back a loud yawn, failing anyway. Maybe she used up more power during her fight with Elf Man than she intended. Darn.

Again she tired to move, only resulting in more pain. She grimaced. "Um, hey," Tori managed to say. "Do you know where Demyx is?" Unfortunately, there was no answer. _'Great,' _she thought to herself. _'She left me here.'_ Tori let out a soft sigh. How long would it be till someone came back? It didn't matter at the moment as Tori felt sleep beginning to dawn on her yet again. Hopefully some person would be there by the time she woke up again. And maybe he would even bring something to eat with him as well...

* * *

Yay, Axel is here! o That makes me happy. :3 I promise that the next chapter will be longer and more exciting. This was nothing more than I guess, a filler. And like I said, I wanted to update. D: A lot of planning has been going on, so you guys should be happy for what will be coming up! x3 Oh, It's going to be good...

Please R & R. It makes the author happy and write faster. :)


	7. Panic! He's a Kitty

And I bet you guys though this story was dead? Well, I spent most of tonight finishing up more than half of this chapter. D: I hope its good. And I tried adding humur in here. I hope it turned out ok. D:

OH AND, more facts on Tori. She's only 5'1. ;3

**Disclaimer: I wish, like we all do.**

* * *

Tori felt like she was drifting on a soft cloud, not a care in the world. Everything felt perfect, till something jostled the cloud. Her body then began to shake. Apparently someone was trying to wake her up. Tough luck...

Tori sent a hard kick that rammed right into the person's stomach. They let out a loud yelp before tumbling to the ground below. Eventually, Tori sat up and rubbed her eyes, but did not open them. Lazily, she stretched her arms and finally looked over at the one who happened to be the unfortunate victim of her vicious kick.

And that certain Nobody just happened to be Demyx.

Tori let out a gasp before jumping out of bed and kneeling by the Nobodies side. "Demyx!? I am so sorry! I-I didn't mean to kick you!" she cried out. "I'm just not much of a morning person, and that tends to happen when people try to wake me up." Demyx just rubbed his belly before giving the girl a thumbs up. "Hey, it's ok." he said reassuringly.

Tori let out a breath of air, then stood up. Peering around, she noticed that she was in somebody's room. It was fairly clean, with a desk, bed, closet, and a large window that led out to a balcony. The older boy stood up beside her, grinning widely. "Hey," he said. "Do ya like my room?"

The girl blinked. "This is _your _room?!" she said a little to loud. The boy merely tilted his head to the side. "You don't like it?" he asked, seemingly hurt. Tori quickly shook her head. "No! No, I just thought it might be, well, um, a little...different."

Demyx chuckled before letting a look of concern cross his face. "So, do you feel better now? You were in pretty bad shape before hand..." he asked her melancholy. The small girl looked down at herself. Bandages were still here and there, but there was no more pain. All that was left was a small headache.

"Yup, I'm much better!" she smiled cheerily, giving him a Victory sign. The teen couldn't help but smile back. "Oh, I just remembered," Demyx started, his handsome smile fading. "Xemnas said that once you woke up, I was to take you to him right away."

Tori felt her eye twitch. So, the Head Honcho who likes to make crazed pointy eared men attempt murder of small defenseless children wanted to see her, eh? "Well," Tori mumbled numbly, her voice laced in poison. "Better not keep the 'almighty' Superior waiting."

Demyx couldn't almost help but feel sorry for the midget. Taken from her world without her consent, forced to come to the castle and get beat up by the Berserker. That's a lot that one person can handle in one day. The water user always had believed that he had a heart, even though everyone else had said it was a lie. He knew he would someday prove them wrong. Now was a better time then ever to prove it.

Squatting down, he looked Tori in the eye, while she gave him an odd glance. Putting on his most childish face yet, Demyx asked a simple question.

"Would you like a piggy-back ride there?"

Tori almost fell over in surprise. "Wh-what?!"

"Would you like a piggy-back ride?" he repeated.

Tori could feel her face heat up. A piggy-back ride. A piggy-back ride! One from Demyx! How could any fan refuse?! With a silent giggle, she accepted.

Hoping onto the Mullet Boy's back, they headed on their way to meet up with a certain silver haired man named Superior.

* * *

Roxas cursed at Axel in his mind as he moodily sucked on his Sea Salt Ice Cream. He and a hot headed pyro were wandering around the Castle, for what reason, the author has no clue. All she knows is that these two were going to meet up shortly with another duo...

Know as Mullet Boy and Tiny.

Axel noted at the awkward silence between him and him best friend. This had only happened one other time, the time when Axel had accidently melted Roxas's secret stash of Sea Salt Ice Cream. The two wouldn't talk to each other for a whole 24 hours, until Roxas had come to the pyro for some munny to go buy more.

Axel took a swift lick at his popsicle before tearing apart the silence. "Roxas, you know how Saix likes to kill things; mainly weaker Nobodies, animals, small children and attempt at us. You must have **thought** that you saw this angel person." When Roxas didn't answer, the pyro continued on. "She must have been really hot right? With long blond hair, tall, skinny, and had a shiny halo and large wings? That's what an angel looks like, right?"

The blond shook his head. He didn't know anything. "Axel, this girl wasn't like that at all!" he tried to desperately explain to his friend. "She was short and had shoulder length brown hair. But I know that she had the be the angel that everyone has been talking about! She defeated Saix. That's not something that any person can do easily."

Axel only waved it away with a flick of his hand. He wasn't going to believe him. It didn't seem possible that some random kid that Saix kidnaped could beat the crap out of him. Before he could even put in another word, a noise made the two stop in their tracks.

The sound of...of...

Laughter?

Coming from further down the hallway was the Melodious Nocturne with something on his back, that happened to look like the girl that Roxas was just describing.

Who just happened to be that exact person. Go figure.

Demyx paused once he spotted the pyro and his buddy, Mr. Angst, (**A.N// That's one of my nicknames for Roxas lol**) before sprinting over toward them. "Hey guys!" he called out to them. Roxas waved while Axel peered at the girl attached to him. "What the heck is on your back, Demyx?"

The 'thing' on Demyx's back frowned at the pyro. "My name is Tori," she told him, agitation in her voice. Axel only came closer, surveying the small girl. Only one word came to mind that described her.

_Puny._

He poked her forehead. "Geez, Roxas," he snickered. "Are you sure_ this_ is the person you saw pummel Saix? She's pretty puny." Tori felt a vein pulse in her head. "I may be small," she growled, leaning forward. "But at least I'm not a freakin' tall stick."

The humor in Axel's eyes immediately dissolved. "At least I'm not a midget, and can reach high places."

"Oh yeah?!" Tori jumped off of Demyx's back and lunged for Axel...who just held her with his hand on her head at arms length away. He smirked as she punched nothing but air, not even close to reaching him.

She found herself panting for breath from wasting energy at nothing. "Yeah, well, screw you!" was all she could come up with, sticking her pink tongue at him. Axel rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he mumbled, not really caring.

Tori gave him one last glare before stomping over to Roxas. He cast her a weary glance, not really sure of what she would do to him. She took in a deep breath before looking him straight in the eye.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your keyblades. They helped a lot!" Tori said, giving the blond a bright smile. "Um, your welcome..?" Was all Roxas could muster out.

Tori was about to run back over to Demyx so that they could get going to see Xemmy, but there just happened to be a change of plans. A dark portal appeared suddenly, and surprisingly, Zexion being the one to step out.

All eyes immediately turned to him. Well, no one ever did see him. He was always down in the lab with Vexen and Lexaeus, or reading in the library. Occasionally he was actually in his room or wandering the Halls of the Castle.

The speech he gave was short and simple. "The Superior has become impatient. I am to bring you to him now." "But Zexy," Tori started to complain. He shot her a look. "No 'if', 'ands,' or 'buts.' Now come." And with that, another portal opened, waiting for those who would enter. Tori slowly trudged toward it. Upon entering, she gave a final goodbye.

"Bye Demyx, bye Roxas, bye Mr. Stick Figure!"

Before Axel could even throw an insult, the portal closed.

"When she gets back, she will be roasting with chestnuts on an open fire, curacy of me!"

* * *

Zexion let out a sigh as he and Tori appeared in Xemnas' office. Tori had chosen to stand behind the Emo in a fetal attempt to hide from the Superior.

Xemnas raised a silver eyebrow, as if signaling, _'well, where the heck is she?' _Zexion only side-stepped, exposing the shivering girl. The Superior nodded to him, and the Emo was gone.

Tori stood like a deer in the headlights. Her protection was gone. She had been left in the room with a silver haired maniac. _'Oh crap,_' she thought. _'I'm going to die at the hands of a psycho.'_

Number onestood up from his white desk, arms folded behind his back. He then started to make his way over to Tori, as if he was her best friend. No, not at all like he was going to kill her, no! That's not why he had the most smug face on that a person could possibly have. He was going to dress up in a frilly pink dress and sunbonnet and have tea with the girl. Tea and cookies! Chocolate chip cookies that is! **(:D Omg, I want to draw that now!)**

Ahem...

Tori felt herself backing up. After having a near death experience with Saix, she didn't exactly feel up to conversing with the one who made it happen. Let alone be with him by herself. Soon she felt herself back to back with the wall. She might as well make friends with the floor too, seeing as they might be meeting each other quite soon.

Tori closed her eyes as Xemnas edged closer. She didn't feel like seeing him kill her at the moment. Looking at her own blood didn't just seem to fit her stomach.

The Superior was now standing in front of the quaking girl, eyes gleaming. He reached out and grabbed her arm, making Tori scream. "AH, RAPE!! RAPE!!!"

Xemnas slightly recoiled, not expecting such a reaction. His grip only tightened. Tori screamed again. "Hush," Xemnas said, trying to calm her down. And with not much luck. "I said be quiet!" Not much luck there either.

Tori only continued to scream, when a random thought passed through her head. It was Xemnas, as if he was a cat, prancing about. It was quite amusing, actually. The thought stuck and was all she could somehow think about. A pain ripped through her head, making Tori cry out yet again, her current headache becoming worse. But then, the grip on her arm was no more.

The girl peaked open an eye, only to see that Number One was not there! She gasped. Left, right, he was gone! It was when a sudden mew was heard that made her froze. Cautiously, she looked down and cringed.

It was the Superior, as a cat.

"Wh-what the heck did you do to me!?" Yeah, he was pretty mad.

Tori screamed. "Will you stop screaming already?!" The Xemnas kitty yelled at her again. Tori clasped a hand over her mouth, trying to get over the shock. The cat was already over his own, mussing to himself and muttering things like how 'this was perfect', and 'at least we know it's her.'

Xemnas was about to speak again, but Tori had already scooped him up into her arms and bolted to the door. Let's just say that Tori and panic do not mix well.

The teen frantically ran down the endless pearl-white hallways, ignoring the feline in her arms. Tear had already found there way down her face. Like it has been said, Tori and panic do not mix.

"Demyx?! Roxas?! Zexion!!? Anyone, please help!!"

Just as she rounded a corner, another Organization member grabbed her roughly by the back of her shirt. "Hey, hey! What's with all the yelling, little dude?" Tori was in too much of a panic to notice the 'little,' part. The man turned her so that she faced him. He took a step back, surprised to find the girl crying and carrying a feline that looked an awful lot like the Superior.

"Hey, calm down, little dude, what's wrong?" he asked, trying to sound concerned. Tori couldn't find her voice to answer him. "It doesn't matter what you say, Number Two, she's not listening," the cat managed to say. "Superior!??" The man said, letting his hood fall back, reviling the pirate/surfer trigger happy member that we all know and love, known as Xigbar. "What happened to you?"

Xemmy let out a sigh. "Just make her put me down, and then I shall explain everything."

* * *

Xiggy's here now:D And there was a small appearence of Zexion, so everyhing is ok 3 I hope you guys liked it. It was almost 6 pages long:O And I know I'm forgetting something, but it's late and I can't think straight, so goodnight!

Reviews are candy for my poor soul.


	8. Axel Likes Lighter Fluid

Hey guys, this is just a filler chapter, but the next one will be cool. :D Yeah, I'm going to be gone from the 14-21. So I wanted to put this up before I left. Um, I've started reading Hana-Kimi and Death Note. Both of them are love!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, just this storyline and Tori. And my Roxas action figure. :D**

* * *

Tori sniffled slightly, shifting Xemnas' weight in her arms. No matter what Xigbar or Xemnas had said, she was determined not to let him go. The Free Shooter was standing in front of the small girl. They were back in the Superior's office, getting an explanation of all the weirdness. 

Tori started down at the cat in her arms. It was just as Number One had said.

'_She can manipulate objects with her mind. A single though becomes real if it is willed.'_

A short sigh escaped from her lips as she started to pet Xemnas' fluffy silver fur.

'_However, to completely grasp this power, she must wear a special necklace that can harness that power.'_

Her face twisted into a frown.

'_If she continues to use that ability without the help of it, her mind will shut down, and she will die.'_

"Xemnas..?" Her voice was quiet, barley audible. The feline looked up at her. "What is it?" he mewed. She was silent for a moment before she spoke again.

"Was it really me, that brought you back?"

The Superior closed his eyes and let out another sigh. "I've already said it multiple times. It was you." Tori couldn't find her voice, stopping her petting. It was pretty shocking; the Superior of Organization XIII in cat form, telling a fan that she was the one that brought them back. Its almost like tempting Sora to come and kill them all again. But the author would not allow that. She would only write down his name in the Death Note.

Xemnas felt a rumbling in his throat. He was...purring?! But as soon as it started it stopped. The cat felt himself become agitated. Kitty thoughts were taking over his mind. _Pet, pet, pet!_ It was chanting in his mind. He couldn't help his outburst.

"Pet me again, that felt nice."

Tori paused and glanced up at Number Two. He had the expression of : WTH? She looked back down at the feline. He had on the most serious face that a cat could have. With a grimance, she began to stroke his fur yet again. Well, at least his pelt was soft...

And with a twitch of his tail, he was purring again. This only seemed to disturb Xigbar and Tori further. "Um, Superior?" Tori managed to get out. "Where can I find this necklace?" "Disney Castle, Cornerstone of Light," was all he said.

Tori mouthed at Xigbar, 'help me.' He looked rather uncomfortable. "Uh, hey Xemnas, why doesn't Tori go ahead and get that necklace thing."

"Mmhm."

"Like..now."

"Mmhm."

"And...that would mean that you would be yourself again."

Immediately Xemnas jumped from Tori's lap, landing smoothly on the floor. "Once you are ready, leave at once." With that said, he walked over to his desk, hopped into the chair, and began to clean himself.

Tori stood up stiffly. "Yeah, I'll get going now." Sharing a look with the Free Shooter, she rephrased her statement. "Right after I get cat hair off my clothes."

222222222222222222222222222222222

Leaving Xigbar to guard the animal that Xemnas has become, Tori went off to search for Roxas. She figured that she might be able to fit into his clothes. _Just barley_. Of course, she just ended up getting lost... again. "Crap," she mumbled to herself. "I should have asked Xiggy to make a portal for me."

Even better, she ran into Axel. The pyro sneered at her as the two of them met in the hallway. It could only end in disaster.

"How's the weather up there?"

"I think there might be a slight chance of rain."

The two glared at each other for awhile before sharing conversation again.

"So, have you seen Roxas?"

"Sorry, Roxas doesn't like midgets."

"Yeah, well I don't like tall sticks."

Their glaring continued. They didn't even notice the Key of Destiny coming up behind them.

"Just take me to Roxas so I don't have to keep looking up at you."

"Yeah, my neck is starting to hurt."

"Um, guys?"

"Can you at least tell me where Zexion is you butt-hole."

Axel twitched. "Not to a girl who's obsessed with a guy that has a mullet."

"At least he has someone that loves him."

Roxas stood in the background, undetected. It was actually quite entertaining watching the two go at it. He wished he had brought some popcorn along with him. But alas! All fun and games must come to an end.

Tori thought she had seen movement out of the corner of her eye, letting her glance flicker to the edge of the room, back to Axel, then suddenly back to the figure that seemed to have come out of nowhere. Rudely brushing past Axel, Tori pranced over to where the bed head was standing.

"Hi, Roxas!" she called out to him. He gave a small wave. Tori stopped about 2 feet away from the boy. "Hey Roxas," she asked him. "Do you happen to have any spare clothes that I could wear?"

The teen tilted his head to the side. "Why do you need my clothes? Is there something wrong with yours?" He asked curiously. Tori coughed. "Um, Xemnas shed all over my outfit, and unless you have a lint roller, I need to burn these clothes." Axel felt a little left out, so he decided to join in once he heard the word "burn."

Roxas stared at Tori. "Xemnas...shed all over you?" Tori laughed nervously. "I kinda, erm, turned him into a, uh, cat?" Number VIII and XIII gave the girl a look of disbelief. "And how, may I ask, you did that?" The midget shrugged. "The same way that I used Roxas' keyblades to kick Saix's butt. With my thoughts."

"So, you're a psycho chick?"

"Shut up Axel."

222222222222222222222222222222

Axel stood poised in front of Roxas' door. He didn't want to, but somehow he had ended up guarding the door so that Tori could change. The only good part was that Tori said that he could burn her other garments later. And Roxas said he would buy him lighter fluid. Ooh, lighter fluid...

What he could do with lighter fluid...

The pyro was knocked out of his thoughts of burning down the castle when a happy Demyx was suddenly standing before him. "Hey, Axel!" he said merrily. "Why are you standing in front of Roxas' room?" Without thinking, Axel gave a stupid reply. "Tori told me to stand guard so that she could get into Roxas' pants without anyone walking in on her."

If you are someone like Demyx, (or anyone else for that matter) that statement was taken the wrong way. Before Axel even knew what had happened, Demyx had shoved him aside and burst though the door...only to meet with a scream and a shoe to his face.

The water controller let out a whimper as he clutched his face, back against the wall. "Axel," he whined. "Why didn't you say that she was changing?" Axel shrugged. "I did. I said that she was getting into Roxas' pants, as in putting them on."

Once this was said, the door that Axel was standing before was slammed open, knocking the pyromaniac to the ground. "Axel you're such an idiot!!" Tori yelled at him before racing over to comfort Mullet Boy. "It's ok Demyx, you didn't know!" She said, hugging the boy.

At this moment, Roxas portalled next to Axel. He glanced at the man on the floor, then shook his head. "Whatever you did, you probably deserved it." He was about to walk away from something grabbed his leg. Looking down, he saw the pyro with a look of pleading on his face. "Lighter fluid?" he whispered. Roxas rolled his eyes before handing the jug of flammable liquid to his friend. Axel jumped up, hugged the boy, and then raced off, jug in hand. "Thanks again Roxas, see ya later!"

Roxas let out a sigh, then walked over to where Tori was. "Hey, do they fit?" Tori looked up at the boy and nodded She was now wearing the regular Organization attire, only with no shoes.. "They're a little big, but they will do. Thanks so much again!" "No problem. Oh, I talked with Xigbar on my way back. He said that you better hurry, Xemnas is starting to scare him." Tori felt her face pale. "Uh, then I better go now. Dark portal please?"

With a short nod, he opened up a dark portal and Tori jumped in. "Wish me luck!" were her parting words. As the portal closed, a loud shout echoed throughout the castle.

"AXEL I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"

"I knew I shouldn't have given him that lighter fluid."

* * *

Was this chapter funny at all? I thought some of it was. The beginning I didn't like much. :/ And at the end, take a wild guess. Fire + flowers equals bad. Yup, Marly is coming up soon! lol See ya guys in a week! (Hopefully I'll come out of the slight writers block that I've been having.) AND BEFORE I FORGET AGAIN. I'm going to be writing another story with Kingdom Hearts, but this time, they meet the Host Club:3 YAY FOR HOST CLUB! -slapped- ... -goes off to pack- 


	9. Smooth Criminal

Hey guys, I'm back:D Actually, I've been back, its just taken me awhile to get the written. Ehehe... 

ITS 8 FREAKING PAGES LONG ENJOY 3

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts, but I don't. I also don't own Smooth Criminal by Alien Ant Farm and I'm Too Sexy by Right Said Fred. I just own my little midget friend Tori.

* * *

Tori held her breath as she flattened herself against the hard ground in the garden courtyard at the Disney Castle. Donald and Goofy stood in front of the bush where she was hiding, panicked.

"Goofy, come on! I saw him run this way!" The duck squawked in frustration, pointing further into the garden. "Ah, hold on Donald, are you sure it was that way?" Goofy contemplated.

When Tori had gotten to Disney Castle, she hadn't expected to find random residents wandering around. It was hard to not get caught. Everything at first had gone smoothly, till someone had spotted her, giving away her secretiveness.

Who just happened to be Donald.

He had immediately thought that Tori was an Organization member, and started to run after her, shouting out extremely loud that an Organization XIII member was here. Of course, it was part of Tori's fault, having the jacket on and everything.

The two animals continued to squabble and the midget started to become irritated. _'Just go away you idiots,' _she thought to herself. Eventually, Donald just decided to hit Goofy in the head with his staff, and stalk off. The dog groaned as he rubbed his head and after hesitating, followed.

Tori silently cheered as she edged forward centimeter by centimeter, checked to see if anyone was watching, then made a break for the door to go back into the castle. Unfortunately, the inside of the castle was nothing like it was in the game. Oh, no. It was much, much bigger. Like...huge. Seriously.

"I hate castles," she mumbled angrily. "I always get lost in them." Tori jogged on and on, hoping that by luck she would find the throne room. But luck doesn't see to like our dear friend. After 15 minutes, Tori was out of breath. Slowing down to a casual walk, she began to plan out what she would do if she ran into more guards. It was to risky to try and fight them. Running and hiding was the next best thing.

But all was quiet. There seemed to be no one there, yet somehow, it was if someone was everywhere. Shaking off the strange feeling, Tori trudged on. Just as she rounded a corner, she heard a familiar voice cry out.

"There he is!"

'Crap!!' Tori sprinted off as Donald and Goofy chased after her yet again.

o0o0o0o0o

Riku let out a soft sigh as he lay on his bed, one leg propped up. Here he was, in Disney Castle, waiting for some stupid meeting to start. King Mickey had said it was urgent, so over the next few hours, he, Sora, and Kairi had traveled to the castle. To be honest, Riku was very tired of traveling. He wanted to stay home and sleep in, just like the good old days.

Resting his muscular arms behind his head, he closed his eyes, feeling a small breeze pass over his bear chest. Someone had entered his room.

He could hear the person panting for breath, as if they had been running for a long time without stopping. For a second they paused, holding their breath, and he could here a commotion of noise run by. As soon as it had died away, the cloaked figure let out a loud sigh before collapsing to the floor.

Riku sat up some, looking curiously at the small figure. At first glanced he was alarmed because he noticed that he was wearing an Organization XIII cloak. But for some reason, he couldn't feel any dark energy coming from the person.

"Ah man," the girl, as Riku learned, spoke. "I should have worn something other than the Organization uniform. Why didn't I think about the situation of if I got caught. Nope. It never crossed my mind. I bet it's all Vexen's fault. I bet he drugged me with some sort of weird antibiotic. Yeah, that's it! Then he told Xemmy about it, so he knew he could get me alone with him so he could rape me, cause everyone knows that the Superior is secretly a child molester. Same thing with Saix. And Demyx was to innocent to know what was going on, so they must have tricked him and Roxas somehow. But Axel knew what was going on, because he always knows what's going on. He uses it to his own advantage, that dirty pyromaniac pig..."

Riku was very confused at the girl's rambling. But her voice seemed very familiar to him. He knew he had heard it just the other day. Wait...wasn't it like the girl that had popped up on the island then left when Saix had come to take her away? What was her name again...Tori? The silver haired boy fully sat up now. That was her, but why was she in Disney Castle?

Tori still sat on the floor, unmoving. She was still exhausted from fighting Saix and even more tired from the constant running. One of her wounds on her abdomen had reopened again, causing blood to flow down her stomach. Without still realizing the presence of Riku, Tori pulled down her hood and preceded with taking off her jacket.

"Stupid Saix, he's such a pain," Tori mumbled to herself, lifting up the front of her shirt to look at the blood stained bandages. "First he's too calm, and then he's too violent. Ugh, I should ask Vexen when I get back to see if he has something for this." The girl pulled her shirt back down and continued to muse to herself about random bits of the Organization Members. Closing her eyes, she laid back against the marble floor of the room, trying to restore energy for when she would need to run again. Without even realizing what she was doing, Tori fell asleep.

The silver haired boy was now making his way over to the sleeping midget. His suspicions were correct; it was Tori. Kneeling down beside her, he could make out several cuts on her face that looked like they had come from a battle. She didn't have them the other day. Did something happen to her when she left with the Berserker?

Riku felt his expression harden. He knew that he should have tried harder to not let her go with him. The Organization was evil and unpredictable. When around them, anything could happen. Mainly something dangerous. They could have stolen her heart! But, what still didn't make sense to him was how the Organization could be back when Sora and he had obviously defeated them.

Standing up and fetching his shirt and jacket, Riku decided to leave Tori where she was. Seeing as she was wounded, it was best that he didn't move her, in fear of more wounds opening. He stole one last glance before he was gone, softly closing the door.

At least he had figured out why the King had called them.

o0o0o0o0o

Demyx had a feeling in his gut, telling him that something wasn't right. He paced the library, Axel watching him with boredom, Zexion's nose in his book.

"Come on Demyx, just chill out already," Axel yawned. "I'm sure she's fine. She took out Saix, didn't she?" A small grunt could be heard from Zexion. Demmy paused, looked at the pyro, then returned to his pacing. "Axel," he whined at him. "She might have said she was fine, but I could see it! She was still in pain." Axel only rolled his eyes, thinking that Demyx was only overreacting. Of course she was fine...right?

o0o0o0o0o

Tori groaned as she awoke from sleep. She felt stiff all over and it hurt to move. Forcing herself up, Tori checked her middle once more. Blood was now covering the entire front of her stomach. It made the girl sick just looking at it.

"Yeah," she mumbled. "I'm going to be really screwed if I don't hurry this up." Putting her jacket back on and stretching a few limbs, Tori was out, back to running down the twisting hallways of the Disney Castle.

o0o0o0o0o

Zexion was quite sure that his ears weren't working right. He could have sworn that Axel had just said that Xemnas had been turned into a cat. _**Axel said that the Superior of Organization XIII had been turned into a small furry house mammal. **_One word could come from Zexion's mouth:

"What?"

"Yeah," the pyro explained. "Even if she wanted to, Tori had to go ahead and find some piece of jewelry that will supposedly turn the Superior back to his original self."

"But," Demyx thought over. "How did she get Xemnas to turn into a cat in the first place?" Axel let out a huff of air. "With her mind stupid. I thought we already went over this? She's a freakin' psycho chick."

Emo boy had put his book down during this time. It was now that he suddenly realized that if she wanted to, Tori could have control over the entire Organization.

That's a scary thought.

But the question is, does she even know this? Or better yet, if she did, would she?

o0o0o0o0o

Tori had a huge grin on her face. After ten more minutes of endless running and getting lost, she had finally found the Throne Room. Small giggles were erupting from her throat. All she need to do was go down the secret floor and into the Hall of the Cornerstone. Quietly opening the smaller door that led into the Throne Room, Tori poked her head inside, only to feel her face twist in horror. Inside was King Mickey, Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

And they were all looking at her.

**Oh crap.**

Tori slammed the door shut. They had seen her. And now she really was screwed.

"Great," Tori whispered. "What am I going to do now?"

o0o0o0o0o

"Organization XIII!" Sora cried out when he had seen Tori, clad in the Orgy attire.(Hood up, mind you.) King Mickey closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well fellas'," the King said. "It seems that the Organization really has returned."

Kairi was slightly frightened. They weren't going to try and kidnap the Princesses of Heart again, were they? Was their plan to open Kingdom Hearts again? Or try something completely different?

Riku noticed Kairi's scared look. "Hey," he quietly told her. "Don't worry. We'll protect you if anything happens." The princess looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you Riku," she whispered.

The trio then turned their attention back toward the King. "You Majesty," Sora started. "What do you want us to do?" The mouse looked as if he was in deep concentration. He let out a sigh before speaking.

"Unfortunately, from what you've said, I've come to the conclusion that this is the one that will free the Organization; The Angel of the Nobodies. We can't be to safe in what will happen, for I don't know. The only option, is to destroy her."

Three pairs of eyebrows raised. "Y-your Majesty! Is that really...the only way?" Riku questioned. Kairi couldn't make a noise from the shock. Killing a girl because she might be helping the Organization sounded just a little cruel. In fact, Tori seemed practically harmless. Sora had a look on his face that clearly said, 'bring it on, I'm ready for anything.'

The mouse only gazed down at the floor. "I'm sorry, but it's the only way."

The group stood in quiet for a minute before the door reopened in the back of the room, the hooded figure returning, only this time, walking towards the 'hero's'. They had a certain air of confidence around them. And they were...singing?

"As he came into the window, was a sound of a crescendo," the figure sang. "He came into her apartment, he left the bloodstains on the carpet. She was sitting at the table, he could see that she was unable, so she ran into the bedroom, she was struck down, it was her doom."

Sora, Riku, and Kairi all had a look of 'WTH???' on their faces. One will never suspect that their enemy will be calm and singing. And doing...cart..wheels? Ok, maybe that's a little weird.

Tori continued on singing as she got closer, preforming several gymnastic moves.

"Annie, are you ok? Are you ok, are you ok, Annie?" Front flip. "Annie, are you ok? You ok? Are you ok, Annie?" Handless cartwheel. "Annie, are you ok? You ok? You ok, Annie?" Back flip. "Annie, are you ok? You ok? Are you ok, Annie?" Back hand spring.

The girl was more than half way to the platform on which the Keybearers and the King were. Sora and King Mickey were at the defensive, ready to summon their keyblades if needed to. Kairi and Riku however...

"Riku, does that look threatening to you?" The red head asked. Riku shook his head. "Yeah, me too."

"Annie, are you ok? Will you tell us that you're ok. There's a sign on the window, that he struck you, a crescendo, Annie," Tori had made it to where the others were standing, bowed, then walked calmly over to the throne. "He came into your aparment, he left the bloodstains on the carpet, then you ran into the bedroom, you were struck down, it was your doom." Tori fumbled for a minute, attempting to find the switch. She 'aha'ed' when she pressed down on a small shiny red button. The golden yellow platform on which they stood began to move.

Sora suddenly summoned his keyblade and ran at Tori who managed to dodge at the last moment. That was the cue for the rest of them to summon their keyblades as well.

"Annie, are you ok? You ok? Are you ok, Annie?" Tori sang as she dodged the swings of the Kingdom Key. "Annie, are you ok? You ok? Are you ok, Annie?" The girl dropped down to the floor before springing up at Sora, grabbing his keyblade by the neck. "Annie, are you ok? You ok? Are you ok, Annie?" Tori forced Sora to the floor, putting her foot on his chest as the others surrounded her. "You've been hit by, you've been struck by, a smooth criminal."

Tori couldn't help but smirk down at the Keybearer. Oh yeah, it felt good...

...Until she finally realized that a SHM, a slut, and a freaking mouse were surrounding her in a circle, keyblades pointed straight at her. The midget felt her smirk become a frown. Well, this sucks.

"Um," she stuttered. "I, uh, come...in peace?" She heard Sora mumble a 'Yeah right' under his breath and dug her foot harder into his chest, ignoring his cries of protest. "Seriously," she said. "All I'm doing is looking for something to help someone else, and then I will be out of your castle, ok?"

"I'm sorry,:" came Riku's soft voice. "But we can't let you go."

"Huh?"

"You will not be leaving this castle alive," King Mickey stated.

"What?"

"Yeah, we're going to kill you!" Sora yelled from the floor.

"Excuse me? No, no. I think the word you're looking for is _trying_ to kill me. Savvy?"

"No, we will defeat you!" Kairi defended. Tori glanced at her. "Actually no, you can't. Wanna know why though?" The Princess was confused. "Um, yes?"

Tori chuckled. "So, you guys want to know why you can't why you can't defeat me. It's quite simple actually. You can't defeat me because..." She took her foot off of Sora and started to walk towards the stairs leading to the Hall of the Cornerstone.

"I'm too sexy for your Keyblades, too sexy for your Keyblades, oh so sexy!" She pointed at Sora, who had a look of astonishment. "I'm too sexy for this room, too sexy for this room, oh so sexy!" Tori waved her hands around wildly. Standing next to Riku, she slapped his butt before walking over to the stairs. "I'm too sexy for your boxers, to sexy for your boxers! So sexy it hurts!" And with that, she flew down the stairs to get the heck out of there.

No one moved, all eyes were on Riku. His face had turned a soft shade of pink.

"I feel violated."

o0o0o0o0o

Tori couldn't help but stare at the Cornerstone Of Light. It was just so...beautiful. Cautiously, Tori placed a gloved hand on it's smooth, cold surface. The girl felt very relaxed as the Cornerstone began to shine a heavenly light. It enveloped her in its glorious rays, an overwhelming sense of security was felt. She couldn't hear Sora and his friends coming down the stairs.

Out of nowhere, a small light formed in the center of the Cornerstone. Tori stepped back and watched. A small Nobody sign formed and suddenly shot out at Tori. In the blink of an eye, it was gone. The girl slowly reached out at her neck, now feeling the pressure of something on it. A black choker with a white Nobody sign was there. This must have been what Xemnas was talking about.

Tori was about to try and create a dark portal to go back, when suddenly, a sharp blow pushed against her ribs, sending her skidding across the ground. She cried out in pain when more blows were issued.

Sora and Riku were attacking her.

There was a pause in the fighting. Sora and Riku stood about 20 feet from where Tori was sprawled out on the ground. The two boys were in a fighting stance, ready to produce the next blow. The girl made an effort to get up, but it wasn't enough. Gasping for air, she slid back toward the floor.

Though she tried, neither Oathkeeper nor Oblivion would appear. Sora was now charging again, and he wasn't holding anything back.

He really did intend to kill her.

Tori closed her eyes, waiting for the impact to come, but it never came. In fact, Tori thought that she heard someone saying "Dance, Water, Dance!" Opening her eyes ever so slightly, Tori saw a figure in black standing in front of her. A boy with a Mullet/Mohawk and a giant blue sitar.

"Demyx!"

The Melodious Nocturne looked over his shoulder and cast a grin. "Hey! I'm not to late am I?" Tori smiled. "Nope, you're right on time." The moment lasted a few more seconds before the Water Boy was knocked back. By Sora.

Something inside of Tori seemed to click. "Demyx, be careful!" She yelled at him. But it seems her words were lost in the fighting. Water was sported while a key was swung. Tori couldn't stand to watch it. It reminded her to much of how she had to beat him at Radiant Garden. She even remembered how she bawled after it, it made her so sad.

Tori tried to force herself up, but to no avail. She let out a sigh before she heard a pain-staking yell. The girl felt her eyes widen as Demyx hit the marble floor with a thud. He tried to get up, but for some reason, he couldn't. Tears came to Tori's eyes without her realization.

It was when she saw Sora running at the boy again, that she managed to get up and run at him with full force. Within arms length of each other, Tori drew back her arm and punched Sora square in the jaw. He let out a 'oof' as he landed on his butt.

Out of nowhere, Tori summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion. She then charged at the brown haired teen, weapon's ready for striking. Before Sora could even recover, she was on him, swinging each weapon skillfully.

Sora had no chance against her at all. As soon as it started, it ended. The Keyblade Master was on the floor in a bloody heap. Tori bent down so that her face was right next to his ear.

"I want to see you try and go after Demyx again," the midget's voice was an eerie whisper. "If you dare go and touch him, I will gladly go ahead and kill you myself." Without a second glance, Tori was by Demyx's side, who was now standing up. She gave him a small smile before letting herself sway. The Melodious Nocturne was able to catch her at the last moment and summon a dark portal.

As Demyx entered into the portal, Tori in his arms, a loud grumble was heard. "Demyx, when we get back, may I have something to eat? I'm starving." Demyx let out a cheery laugh. " Sure. You can have anything you want."

* * *

Yeah, I'ts 3:41 in the morning, and I want to go to bed now. D: My friend was bugging me to get this posted, and I spent a long time writing it. (Did it turn out ok?) Yeah, when I first thought about it, it went a lot differently. But I guess this one's ok to. And sorry **Last-blue mage,** I was going to take Tori to Timeless River, but my brain shut down and it didn't get written. D:

Please review, it took forever to get this finished, and it gets the next chapter written a little faster. :3


	10. What's with the Blood?

Hi, how is everybody?

-silence-

OK, ok I'm sorry. I started school (Freshy baby!) and I get up at 5 every morning so that I can swim. Yes, I'm on the swim team. :P But as I learned in my health/p.e. class: no excuse is a good excuse. .> ...Darn. SO I guess I can just tell you that I'm a fat lazy bum.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. D:**

* * *

Tori stared at Xigbar in shock. "Xigbar!" she whined. "How could you let Xemnas disappear?!" The Free Shooter chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I looked away one minute and the next, he was gone, just like that."

When Demyx and Tori had gotten back, Tori had made him drop her off at the Superior's office. Unfortunately, Number One, nor Number Two were there. So, she had set off to find them. Of course, she had found Xigbar, who was also looking for the animal.

The midget slapped her forehead. Now she needed to go find the cat. Her stomach let out a loud grumble. Find Superior, then get food. "Alright," Tori mumbled. "Better get started."

o0o0o0o0o

Saix glanced at the furball in his arms. He had been on his way to see the Superior, when he had come across a silver cat, wandering the hallways. He had thought it was just another lower ranking Nobody, but upon getting a closer examination, it turned out to be a kitty Xemnas.

The man let out a sigh as he continued on his walk. This was obviously Tori's doing. That little girl was going to pay dearly...

o0o0o0o0o

Zexion quietly watched Tori as she wandered around the library calling out Xemnas' name from time to time. He wasn't quite sure why she was still in there, the Superior obviously wasn't in that particular location. But he soon began to figure that she was attempting to build up the courage to ask him something by the way she was always passing by and glancing at him.

Finally annoyed enough, Number VI stood up to face the girl when something caught his eye. Splotches of blood covered the floor in the paced lines that Tori had been making. With a shake of his head, the teen crept up to the silent pacer, who wandered to and from.

"Tori," he spoke, his voice and posture composed perfectly, "Stay still." The midget jumped from the sudden sound, a squeak admitting from her throat. "Uh, uh," she stammered. "H-hi, Zexion, what's up?" Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Are you wearing shoes?"

Blink, blink.

"No, why?"

"Then let me see your feet."

Without waiting for her answer, Zexion reached down and grabbed her left foot, causing Tori to lose her balance and come crashing down with a loud 'oof!'. "Just as I thought," he murmured. "What the heck is your problem? You don't go grabbing people by their feet!" The midget yelled at him. Zexion scoffed at her before thrusting her foot into her face. "Take a look," he said.

Tori pulled her foot back to examine it and let out a huff of air. "I knew that I should have worn shoes," she sighed, putting her foot down. Her feet were bruised and scratched, blood dripping from the open wounds. 'It must have been from running around in that garden. Stupid Donald and Goofy.' "How beautiful. I guess I couldn't tell since the floor finally numbed my feet with its sheer icy whiteness."

She was about to stand up when Zexion stopped her by picking her up himself. "Uh, Zexy? What are you doing?" Number VI didn't look at her as he opened up a portal.

"I don't want you to get blood all over the clean floor."

"Oh, thanks for caring about your floor, I bet it appreciates it."

"I'm sure it does."

Zexion walked through the portal and into Vexen's lab. He placed Tori in a chair and went over to a cabinet, searching for bandages and antibiotics.

"By the way, your cleaning that up."

* * *

I'M SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER SUCKED AND THAT IT WAS SO SHORT. I SWEAR I WAS GOING TO WRITE MORE BY I HAD A BRAIN FART. :O

Let's just call it a simple wierd filler

lol I hope you liked the Zexion/Tori that was put in. Ok, so NOW it shall be getting more into that. WooHoo, Saix is coming next chapter. You're gonna like what I'm going to do with him. -grins evilly- HAHAHahaha -chokes-

_P.S. It's homecoming week! YAY. I'm going to dress up like L from Death Note on Wednesday! Sweet. -stupid wig-_


	11. I Feel Like Tacos

Hey guys, how's it going? Good grief, I can't believe its been a whole year since I published a new chapter!! D: I've been busy with school and stuff andworseyet, I haven'thad any real insperation to write. So sorry if this chapter isn't very decent...or long. I really couldn't think of anything. Eh, enjoy anyway. :)

**Disclaimer: In a year do you really think I could make enought money to buy Square Enix? I didn't think so.**

The _'clacking'_ sound of Tori's new boots echoed lightly off the wide walls. Zexion had insisted that she wore them before allowing her to go off on a wild goose chase. Any mother would have been proud of the forceful nagging that lasted a second longer than it should have.

A simple thanks had been given along with a nudge in the right direction. Xigbar was waiting anxiously for Tori to show up and stop the impending doom that was befalling the poor helpless Nobodies. Zexion would have accompanied her, but work needed to be finished around the lab that could not be put aside for much longer. Though he would not like to have mention it, he almost wanted to go and watch the coming fight himself.

But being the person he was, he stood back while the others faced forward to the coming storm.

Relief washed over Xigbar like a tidal wave, crashing over his unspoken fear when Tori finally made it to the Hall of Empty Melodies, the same place where she had fought Saix. Speaking of him, the lucky number seven stood coldly a few paces away from the fidgeting number two, a furry silver feline tucked securely under his arm.

The midget felt her stomach do tiny flips as snarls erupted from the Berserker's throat. Immediately following came the pure outrage.

"What have you done to the Superior!?" he hissed ferociously.

Tori quivered slightly. Moments passed as the blue-haired man waited for his answer. "Um," she murmured. Exactly what was she supposed to tell him without having her face rearranged? That she felt threatened? That he now smells better? That he now looks cuter as a cat and he should be grateful!? (The last one would have her body stuck to the side of the wall, engulfed in flames.) "It was an accident," she finally mumbled. An eyebrow was raised. "Honestly, I didn't even realize it had happened till afterwards."

Saix eyed her carefully before taking a step forward, Tori mimicking a second later. Small footsteps sounded in the hazy tension. Eventually they stood face-to-face. His yellow iris' scrutinized her paling face, taking in all of her hidden terror. He enjoyed it, the way everyone seemed to cower at his presence, swelling up his imploding ego. Being faithful to the superior had its pros and cons, but the fear always took the icing on the cake.

Number Seven slowly extended his arms out, Xemnas tight in his grip. Tori's hands reached out automatically to take the Superior, her hands shaking slightly. Her small fingers clenched in on his soft silver fur, her feet numbly moving away from the frightening man. Xemnas looked agitated, an ear twitching in annoyance. Green eyes closed in utmost concentration.

'Alright,' Tori thought to herself. 'This shouldn't be to hard. Just imagine Xemnas. Xemnas, Xemnas, Xemnas...hey, I'm still hungry. I wish I had a taco...uh oh.' She opened her eyes in fear. Now in her hands sat a taco on a white china plate. She didn't bother to look at Saix. His murderous stare would just make her faint. "W-what have you done...?" His voice was barely audible, which was a bad sign. His glowing yellow eyes were wide with terror. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Saix lashed out his hands, reaching for her throat, but froze in shock. Tori had the taco Xemnas between her teeth, ready to take a bite.

"Step back now," She hissed. "Or else I'll eat him." The Berserker shook in irate frustration. His breath was coming in short rasping gasps. His boiling blood made his temper fly; one false move and the midget was finished.

Time eased by effortlessly as Saix eventually calmed down, fixing his surly composure. His feet glided back ten feet in seconds. He gave an expectant look, signaling Tori to continue. She took the edible superior from her mouth and carefully placed him back onto the plate before setting him on the floor. Her breath slid from her throat uneasily as she closed her eyelids yet again. 'Ok, lets get this right so I live. Taco, taco on this plate, turn into something great...well he's really not that great, but he has some cool eyes. The amber/orange color is rather unique and complement the silver hair quite well...alright, alright. Mr. Taco, please turn back into Xemmy, leader of the Organization.'

Tori sighed in relief when she saw Number One standing in front of her. Xigbar laughed obnoxiously, his way of showing his own gratefulness. Xemnas had a dazed look on his face as Saix stepped up to him. "Superior, are you alright?" He asked in panic. The Superior blinked several times before nodding. Slowly, he turned to face Tori, a curios look plastered on his face. Several moments passed by before he made any attempt at speaking.

"Don't do that again," was all he managed to spit out. A hand came up to massage his wrinkled forehead, a single sign of stress. "I believe a punishment is suitable for this action." He started to walk away, Saix trailing behind him like a lost puppy. He paused for a brief moment and breathed in deeply. "...Thank you for changing me back." He looked back at the midget and nodded. The men disappeared in a cloud of black mist.

Tori brought two fingers up to her throat, feeling for a pulse. Xigbar glanced at her with a puzzled face. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Trying to see if I'm still alive. I believe I am," she mumbled quietly. Number Two chuckled, glad the confrontation was over. Now there were no more elves breathing down his neck. His gloved hand landed on her head in a soft pat. "Well done kid," he smiled at her. "You've just survived a beast and his master. What do you have planned for next?"

Tori thought for a moment, her face blank. "I could say 'I'm going to Disney World', but I've already seen that big headed mouse and his dorky companions, so I'd rather just raid your kitchen if you don't mind." She smiled. "Tacos are sounding pretty good now."

Xigbar rolled his visible eye while opening up a portal and kicking her into it. She squeaked in surprise as she passed through. "Enjoy your meal kid!" He shouted after her, an innocent expression glued to his scared face. Tori groaned as she rolled across the painfully white kitchen floor. She sat up annoyed, her stomach growling. "If I wasn't so hungry, I would be mad. Oh well, I'm here now so look out tummy, here comes yummy, yummy!"

* * *

Just a quick note: I don't know when I will post a new chapter for this story again. Right now I'm going to work on writng chapters for my other ones. And just shoot me since I want to write more new stories. (Especially about sexy J-rockers)


	12. Kitchen Raid

Oops. I forgot about this.

Well, school's almost over, so I should be able to work on this more once summer vacation starts. I had started to rewrite the entire story, but the data was pretty much deleted, so I haven't been motivated enough to retype it.

By the way, I finally beat 358/2 Days. I almost cried. D:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

Xaldin wasn't sure why there were two legs protruding from the inside of the refrigerator. The door had been swung open, barely still on its hinges, the cold air leaking out and spreading throughout the kitchen. He almost wanted to slam the door close and lock those legs away, but he had a sinking feeling that those legs belonged to someone other than a Nobody. After a moment, he finally decided to walk over and find out what exactly was living inside the fridge.

As he peered into the doorway, he noticed a young girl who was faintly mumbling to herself. Xaldin blankly stared at her when he realized what she was doing: rummaging around and stuffing her face. A tornado of food had passed though the meticulously organized appliance, spreading out onto the clean floor below. Several bottles of condiments had been knocked over and many drawers overturned. It was truly a sight to behold.

Xaldin cleared his throat in hopes that the young girl might turn around; however, she ignored him, her elbow accidentally nudging a jar of mayonnaise, which in turn, smashed to the ground. Number III lost his patience then, grabbed her by the ankles and dragged her out of the refrigerator. A muffled shriek sounded from her as she began to flail around like a fish. Xaldin threw her to the floor and sent a menacing glare in her direction.

"Who are you?" he growled. "And what are you doing?"

Tori carefully took a half eaten bagel out of her mouth. "I'm Tori," she told him with wide eyes. "And I'm eating." She took another bite from her snack.

Xaldin continued to glare at her before bombarding her with questions. "Why? How did you even get in here?" His glare shot fiery lasers that failed to penetrate her unfaltering calm.

"Well," she started, casually picking up a pickle jar to read the nutrition facts. "Xigbar threw me in here once I was done turning Xemnas back into a Nobody, even though he did look pretty cute as a cat. Hm, maybe I should have left him like that...." She unscrewed the lid and took a sniff. "Oh, I think these went bad." She placed the container back in the refrigerator.

Xaldin's eye twitched. "What do you mean you turned him back into a Nobody?" He crossed his arms and started to tap his foot impatiently. Somehow her presence was beginning to scare him. He couldn't place the right fake emotion on it, but the vibe he was receiving bothered him immensely. There was something wrong with this girl.

"Oh, well, apparently I'm some kind of supernatural being that's suppose to give all the Nobodies their hearts back with my mind or something like that. I think I can do whatever if I just think about it, but its still weird to me too... Cool, is this cotton candy ice cream?" Tori squealed with delight as she yanked the top off of an ice cream container and plunged a clean spoon in, scooping out a chunk of creamy pink and blue substance. Grinning like a maniac, she took a huge bite. "Mmh! It's delicious!"

Number III instantly froze. The Angel? No, it couldn't be this, this child? He vaguely remembered the Superior ranting on about the creature that would bring the Organization to salvation. But the fact it had been so soon since their resurrection made him curious. Maybe this bizarre child really would somehow find a way to make them whole. Yet he seriously doubted she could accomplish anything of real importance as he watched her swallow deli meat. In all honesty, he didn't care. At least messing around with that kid would pass the time. Summoning a lance, he swatted away the carton of apple juice in her hand.

Tori looked up at him, a pitiful frown upon her face. "Why did you do that?" She whined as she glanced at the gleaming lance now thrust into her face. "Are you going to try and kill me too? Seriously, since I got here, everybody has been trying to kill me! I can't stand it!"

Xaldin snorted. "Don't whine to me about your problems. Just get up you little piglet. We're going to visit Xemnas. I don't like it when I have to deal with unnecessary surprises."

The midget pouted at the man in front of her. "But I just saw him fifteen minutes ago! Why do I have to see him again!? This is totally unfair..." She groaned as she was prodded to her feet. A dark portal opened up behind her, much to her dismay. She screamed once Xaldin pushed her in. He murmured darkly to himself as he stepped in after her.

"I hope I don't regret this..."

-33333333333333-

It was the empty sky that Tori first noticed from atop the tower. The gigantic heart that should have been floating close by had vanished. She wearily glanced at Xemnas as he stood motionless, gazing at the nothingness above him. The silence granted an eerie wave of intrigue that almost made Tori shout for an explanation. However, her attention was brought back to the Superior as he finally turned around.

"Kingdom Hearts disappeared when the Organization was vanquished three months ago. Now that we have returned, Kingdom Hearts needs to return as well," he paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "It is your duty to create a new Kingdom Hearts. In order to do so, you must team up with the Keyblade Master. Gather hearts and bring about our new hearts!"

Tori merely blinked at him. "Um, Superior? Didn't the Keyblade Master try and kill me just a few chapters ago? I mean, now the author is just making up the plot as she goes along. Shouldn't she put a little more thought into what she's doing?"

Xemnas started at her in confusion. "What are you talking about? The only plot there is, is for you to pair up with Sora and recreate Kingdom Hearts. Its very simple, isn't it?"

Tori dumbly nodded her head, though she thought it was strange that she wasn't quite sure what was going on. The author was obviously going to fix her mistakes and make her story top notch because she loves her readers very, very much.

The Superior causally waved her away as he went back to staring at the vast, empty sky. Tori quietly slunk away deep in thought. Find Sora, huh?

"Screw that!" she smirked. "I know the more awesome half!" She grinned wildly as she skipped down the stairs on her new quest to find Roxas. She wished that her future would soon by made clear soon.

And fast.

* * *

Forgive this last half. I rushed it too much. ):


End file.
